


Animalistic- Ava and Aijah's Savanna Trip

by Transformationguy365



Series: Animalistic [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/F, Transformation, transf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transformationguy365/pseuds/Transformationguy365
Summary: Tf(Woman to Giraffe)(Woman to Kangaroo)This was a story requested by a person on devaintart who wanted to girls changed into a Giraffe and Kangaroo. This also starts my series of animal TFs set in a special zoo





	Animalistic- Ava and Aijah's Savanna Trip

Aijah and Ava stepped into the Now world famous park. Transtand had opened Animalistic,a zoo where people could become the animals. The park had different regions; the tundra, the rain forest, and the Savanna where Aijah and Ava were heading. The reached the Savanna hub where people could look over the park as if it were a real zoo. Some of the animals wandered around on their own while some moved in packs of their species. You could also tell if two people went in and didn’t want to get separated, such as a lion resting with a gazelle or a hyena with a zebra. In the center of the hub was a terminal, where people would start their process. People would put in their names, what animal they wanted, and if they wanted to stay with some one. Aijah selected a Giraffe since this would be the only time she’d be able to be taller than Ava, and Ava picked a Kangaroo since she enjoyed bouncing around and she thought having a pouch would be cool.

After their selection was made, they had to wait a bit as the attendants had to make sure there wasn’t to many Giraffes or Kangaroos in the Savanna exhibit. After a bit of waiting, an attendant called them over into the entry point. When they got there, Aijah was put to one side with a taller roof while Ava was placed to her right. The two ladies stripped down. “Just to be safe, we’re gonna have you transform one at a time, who’d like to go first?” The attendant asked. Ava’s hand shot up before Aijah could react, “I do, I can’t wait!” The attendant nodded and prepped her serum.

The staff member came back with a needle and injected Ava, starting her transformation. Her ears elongated and moved to the top of her head, fur covering them. Her face elongated, a snout forming and pulling her nose and mouth together. Ava’s hair started to retract until it was a short buzz cut. What remained of her hair turned into tan fur, covering her head and slowly descending on her body. The changes continued as Ava’s breasts shrank into her body while claws emerged from her changing hands. Ava’s belly began filling out, before a large slit appeared on it. Aijah reached over touched it to find that Ava’s pouch had grown in. The changes continued as the fat in Ava’s thighs and ass became muscles fit for jumping. Ava’s tail bone unfused as a long tail appeared on her rear, touching the ground. The final and most important change began when Ava’s feet became thinner and longer. Her bones rearranged themselves and strengthened to handle how much jumping she’d be doing. Ava now stood there, a full kangaroo. Ava hopped around getting the feel of her new body while the park staff got Aijah’s serum ready.

Ava stopped hopping around when Aijah was injected with her serum, beginning her change. Aijah watched as her skin changed into yellow fur with brown spots. Her next change was her hands and feet becoming hoofs. Aijah’s legs shifted as they started getting longer, along with her hands. Her hands were forced to stay straight when her elbow disappeared. She soon towered over everyone, she looked down to her kangaroo friend and said “For once I’m taller than you!” Soon, her spine changed and forced her onto all fours with a medium length tail showed up on her rear. Aijah’s body and belly swelled, getting rid of her thin and human figure as hair grew on the middle of her back. The final change began when Aijah’s neck began extending from her body, her mouth and nose connecting into a snout. Her eyes moved to the side of her head while her ears became larger. Soon her neck stopped when her height was double what it used to be. Aijah relished in her new height, a full grown giraffe.

Ava and Aijah watched the large bay door open, revealing their Savanna playground. Aijah lumbered forward while Ava hopped along, heading towards the nearby oasis.


End file.
